omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Tales Series Explanation
Note: This Blog may be possibly Updated from time to time Introduction Hello there, It's SuperBearNeo here and today, I wanna make a comprehensible explanation of both Tales Cosmology in addition to some of its God-Tiers. I wanted to do this because Tales as a series is generally not realized to be as powerful when in actuality it's probably one of the strongest verses out there. In addition to this, not too many people debate Tales and so what better opportunity to explain the capabilities of this verse than right now. Especially considering nobody else is willing to do so. But I've rambled on for a long time and it's time I get to my full on elaboration regarding Tales and the power it secretly holds The Tales Multiverse & Cosmology So anyone who'd familiar with the Tales Series, already knows that the verse is a Multiverse. Hell, both the Tales of Xilla and Tales of Hearts R played with the concept of alternate universes so that already ranks Tales' Cosmology above a lot. But believe me, it gets even crazier since Tales Multiverse was stated to be Infinite in size. Even ignoring such statement we the Tales Multiverse would at the very minimum contain 999999 parallel Universes by virtue of the Facture Dimension count being 999999 (Which mind you are Timelines). All in all, Tales is confirmed to have a large Multiverse and due to its immense size. A lot of characters scale to it (I'll explain later) 'Tales of Link & Rays Cosmology ' So in case you didn't know, Tales has a couple of other series known as Tales of Link and Tales of Ray. Now it's confirmed their cosmology is separate from the main series but furthermore, it's confirmed these two within themselves are connected. Now due to this, I have to give these two games an entirely different section due to having a different cosmology. It's revealed that Tales of Link (and in extension, Tales of Rays) contains countless universes within its multiverse '' '"I imagine that on your adventures, you've become aware of the existence of worlds beyond Liafyse? Yours is far from the only world, (user). Cross the thresholds of space and time, and you'll find countless others. Some call them different worlds, others refer to them as alternate dimensions. There are a variety of names and interpretations." '~ Hollow Visions Transcript '^''' The above statement explains why the Tales of Link's Multiverse is 2-B in range In addition to countless universes, it's revealed that there exists a greater realm that transcends called Akashia. Which is stated to be a realm that exists beyond and outside of Space-Time along with being a realm that connects all Universes together '' '"You're in Akashia, a liminal plane outside of space-time. From here the entire multitude of worlds can be observed."' '"Some call them different worlds, others refer to them as alternate dimensions. There are a variety of names and interpretations. What is indisputable is that Liafyse is but one within a multitude. As Akashia exists on a higher plane than Liafyse and connects all the other worlds, it is possible to observe them from here."' '^''' Now this confirms that Akashia is a 5th Dimensional Realm. As not only that it transcends and exist outside the reach of Space-Time. It also encompasses and connects all universes of The Multiverse Conclusions: The Original Series Multiverse is Infinite in size. The Tales of Link/Rays Cosmology has Countless Universes plus a 5th Dimensional Plane Now that we've established Tales Cosmology. Lets g over The God-Tiers (Or The Most Notable Ones) Origin So to start this off we go start with Origin. Now he's pretty much concretely 2-A as one of his biggest feats was in Tales of Xilla, where he explicitly destroys all existing Universes except for the one. Now given he affected the entire Multiverse easily places him in the Multiversal+ ranges for good reasons we established above regarding Tales' Cosmology. Now people can lowball this and say since he only fractured Dimensions and that he only affected all universes but one, that makes him 2-B. However the thing with that is Facture Dimension is just simply another term to describe Parallel Universes in Tales of Xilla, in other worlds Parallel Universe and Facture Dimension are basically indifferent terms and mean exactly the same thing. So essentially this is a 2-A feat Chronos So next we move onto Chronos, while he's weaker than Origin, he is 2-A. For one he embodies Space-Time and has full governance over it akin to Origin's control over Nothingness. Not only that when using Chrono's DNA (The Chromatus) one can have the ability to destroy Dimensions and can literally become a source where all timelines diverge from. So with that said, Chronos should be Multiversal+ given he controls all of Space-Time, is a source of which all Timelines diverge from and also is the embodiment of Space-Time. Martel So finally we move onto the Supreme Being of the original series Cosmology. Martel is responsible for the creation of The World Tree. Which was going to be used by Widdershin to merge all existing universes into a singular world ,where he can become supreme and rule over all of creation. Now that's easily 2-A given that she created a construct which is capable of merging an Infinite Number of universes into a single one. As if that isn't enough, Martel being Supreme makes her classes above the aforementioned God-Tiers which also makes her 2-A from simply scaling alone Bonus: The Savior/Allen The Savior is probably one of the strongest Tales Characters overall. He was able to ascend to Akashia, which is a Higher Plane that exists beyond and outside of Space-Time in addition to linking countless Universes together . So essentially The Savior ascended to a 5th Dimensional Plane, thereby he's easily High Multiversal+. Not only that he fought The Goddesses of The Beyond, who exist on a greater plane than The Multiverse and likely reside in Akashia themselves. Category:Blog posts Category:Tales Series